<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth Like Honey by mindninjax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063381">Smooth Like Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax'>mindninjax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dominant Oikawa, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some blood, some spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for your boyfriend to finally meet your parents. He's charming and polite and always knows exactly what to say. So why can't you stop fidgeting and being nervous?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smooth Like Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell for Oikawa the way you drown in a pool, all at once and unable to breathe. </p><p>God I love him.</p><p>Anywhoo this is meant to be hor-nee so please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your hand trembles as you reach out to grab your glass of water and put it shakily to your lips. Oikawa is chuckling softly next to you and your parents are across the table asking him questions about volleyball and how the two of you met.</span>
</p><p>Your father has his protective voice in full swing, asking what Oikawa’s plans are for the future and his intentions with his precious baby girl. Ever the charming suave man he’s always been, Oikawa answers the question truthfully and calmly, making funny little jokes to ease the tension in the atmosphere as your father grills your charismatic boyfriend. </p><p>“I plan to keep playing volleyball and be scouted for a professional team and if your beautiful daughter would have me, I plan to keep her by my side the entire time.” </p><p>You dig your fingers into his thigh below the table, squeezing your toes in the sandals you’re wearing and straightening your back. You clear your throat softly as Oikawa looks at you with a loving smile. His smile says he’s the luckiest man in the world, but his eyes tell a different story. </p><p>A seductive glint gleams as he places a chaste kiss to your temple. He rests one hand on the table flexing his long lithe fingers before grabbing his cup to take a sip and setting it back down. </p><p>His other hand rests in his lap beneath the table, or so he would have your parents believe, because right now his hand has dove beneath the tablecloth, under your flowy skirt, past your pretty cotton undies and are teasing your soaking folds. </p><p>“That’s a lovely pearl necklace! It goes so well with your outfit and looks beautiful under this lighting,” he purrs to your mother, teeth shining brightly. </p><p>
  <span>You</span>
  <em>
    <span> would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be more worried about your boyfriend first meeting your parents like any other person in this situation, if not for his expert fingers rubbing hard circles on your clit. You bite your lip as your mother smiles gratefully at him and thanks him for the lovely compliment. </span>
</p><p>Just like that, he’s got her. The same way he got you. A compliment in his “you’re the most beautiful person on Earth” voice. Smooth like honey.</p><p>
  <span>You writhe in your seat both wanting more of his touch and wanting him to stop because your parents are </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he’s so fucking good at it all you can think about is hopping into his lap and riding him to oblivion. The thought makes you intake a trembling breath and his finger moves from your clit to spread your lips and run a finger through your slick.</span>
</p><p>“So are you on the right track for recruitment? You seem to be quite confident you'll be on one of the pro teams,” your father says in a gruff voice. He’s still trying to be intimidating but he’s secretly thrilled that you’ve managed to start dating an athlete, especially one as skilled as Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa only laughs again, playing the humble card. “Oh I sure hope so, though it’s not always a given. I can’t tell you how many times she’s had to pick me up after I lost a match.” He’s playing your father like a fiddle. He’s a genius, how’s he able to keep his focus and his voice clear while his fingers tease you and make your chest heave? </p><p>
  <span>You try very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to stifle any noises that would come from you, but you want to moan for him, let him know he’s making you feel so good. You haven’t been able to speak much since your parents attention has solely been on him but it’ll only be a matter of time before you have to say something and you’re not sure if your voice will betray you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says the name he’s only reserved for you in the bedroom pointedly, looking at you with a guiltless smile but hiding the sadistic smugness he gets from feeling you spasm at the name. Oikawa always calls you sweet pet names, “darling”, “pretty girl”, “angel” , a testament to how much he adores you. But when he says “princess” it’s like the magic word, instantly making you wet for him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearn</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y..yeah. He’s such a sore loser sometimes,” you say trying to laugh and clear your throat. Oikawa doesn’t appreciate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sincerity </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your voice when you say he’s a sore loser. When you smile playfully at your parents, you gasp suddenly as two fingers squelch into your gummy walls. You bite down on your lip so hard it bleeds and your father’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>You’re not aware of the rest of the conversation, focusing on how he pumps in and out of you, how he hooks his finger up to press against the fleshy sweet spot of your cunt. God, you wish it was his cock, filling you and stretching you as you clench around him. </p><p>You look into his eyes now as he pulls your face up to look at his, your gaze full of lust. He looks at you with feign worry as he stretches his fingers inside your pussy. </p><p>“You clumsy girl. Now look at you. You’ve got blood all over your pretty blouse,” he says dabbing a napkin over your full lips. He turns to your parents, pulling his fingers from your cunt and you whimper at the abrupt absence. </p><p>“Excuse us for just a minute,” he says politely as he discreetly smooths your skirt back down and stands, pulling you with him. You flash an apologetic smile to your parents and hold up a finger to signal you’ll only be one minute. </p><p>The second Oikawa pulls you into the bathroom, his hands are all over you. He clicks the lock on the door and backs you up toward the sink. He’s covering you with sloppy kisses down your jaw and neck, biting and leaving dark marks on you. </p><p>“Tooru, what are you-,” you say before he crashes his lips into yours. He licks the blood from your lip, sucking its saltiness and flicking his tongue over where your teeth punctured the skin. His hands roll down your body, bunching your skirt up in his fists to snake between your thighs. He swipes a finger through your glistening folds as you moan into his mouth. </p><p>“Aww is my princess desperate for my cock? You must be to be making such a mess,” he purrs in your ear. </p><p>“T..Tooru please.I.. I want…”</p><p>You watch him pull his fingers apart as your slick webs between them before he sticks them into his mouth. He sucks noisily before turning you around to look in the mirror and shoving his fingers in your mouth. You flatten your tongue and let them go down your throat, wrapping your tongue around them and tasting his spit.</p><p><span>“I’m </span><em><span>more</span></em> <em><span>than</span></em><span> aware of what you want baby, and I’ll give it to you...if you apologize for that silly comment of yours. That hurt my feelings,” he says in mock pity.</span></p><p>He bends you over onto the sink, pressing down on your back to present your ass to him. </p><p>“I..I’m sorry,” you stammer out as he licks at the sensitive skin behind your ear.</p><p>You don’t remember seeing him take out his cock, proving just how intoxicating his presence is to you. You can feel it teasing against your damp panties as he looks at you with a cocky smile through the mirror. </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to look at yourself baby. I want you to see how pretty you look as I fuck you. And I want you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> so everyone in this restaurant knows you’re mine, even good old mommy and daddy,” he says rubbing the tip of his cock against your cotton covered clit. </span>
</p><p>You don’t respond, only moaning and hyper focusing on how good his cock feels partaking in the simplest of motions. He’s engorged, pulsating against you and you become a drooling mess at the anticipation. You’re pulled back into reality when a sharp sting pounds your ass and Oikawa’s calloused hand kneads where he’s just smacked your soft skin. </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear me Princess? I said I want you loud and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> my name. Nod if you understand.” </span>
</p><p>You nod feverishly whimpering like an obedient puppy. Your face is still pressed against the cool counter of the sink. Oikawa wraps his perfectly manicured fingers around your neck and pulls your body up to be flush with his. You look at yourself in the mirror, unaware that tears have been falling down your cheeks, a blob of drool falling out the side of your mouth. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>He pulls your panties to the side and slides into you slowly, pushing past each ring of muscles as your pussy swallows him. He grunts as you spread around his cock, feeling the ridges of your velvety walls constrict around him. His fist tightens around your throat when he bottoms out inside you and you moan a long winded sound. </p><p>He is still pulsating inside you as he slams his hips into your ass. You can feel the thick prominent vein on the underside of his cock drag against your fleshy core. He puts the dancing skills he learned while away in Brazil to good use, winding his hips and hitting parts of you that make it hard for you to stand. </p><p>You’re as loud as he wanted you to be, cursing and moaning even crying out his name as he pounds you from behind. You keep eye contact with him in the mirror watching his proud smile as he completely wrecks your pussy.</p><p>You watch yourself be driven into the sink by his cock, every thrust causing your eyes to roll farther back into your head. Your tongue is out and you’re muttering nonsense words as he pulls your face back to his lips to suck your tongue and kiss you as his thrusts become sloppier. </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Am I fucking you dumb, princess? Is it that good? Hmm? Tell me. Tell me who’s fucking you better than anyone ever could?” </span>
</p><p>“Tooru! Oh fuck—you!” </p><p>
  <span>You’re screaming now, shrill and loud as his hips falter and he coats your walls in white. He grunts low and primal as he slows down for only a minute. He thrusts into you deeper to pull your orgasm from you, like a greedy spoiled child. You cry out his name like a cry for help as your orgasm wracks your body and you’re sure everyone in the immediate vicinity in the restaurant can hear you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slump down on the sink, your blouse soaking in the water on the wet counter as your chest heaves up and down. Your legs feel as if they will give out and you twitch a little as Oikawa pulls out of you, grabs a few napkins from the dispenser and wipes himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes you off too, fixing the smeared makeup running down your cheeks and trying to fix your blouse to hide the indentations of his fingers on your neck that are already starting to form. He kisses you on the tip of your nose then, praising your performance and smiling lovingly at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t we go let your daddy know he doesn’t have to worry about his little girl any longer.”</span>
</p><p>—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>